Superman
by PaperCut27
Summary: Kendall is Katie's Superman. Song fic to Superman by Taylor Swift.


**A/N-Ok song fic time! It's to Superman by Taylor Swift. Reviews please!**

**Katie's POV**

_Tall dark and superman,  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<em>.

Kendall is my Superman. He has been ever since I can remeber. Our dad left us when I was two so I never had a dad. After he left Kendall, took on that role. He started working at the age of twelve at the supermaret our family friend owns. I didn't fully understand back then but now I do. Kendall missed out on part of his childhood just to take care of my mom and I. Without his paychecks, I don't think we would have made it.

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition.  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,<br>I hang on every word you say._

_And you smile and say "How are you?"  
>And I'll say "Just fine."<br>I always forget to tell you I love you.  
>I'll love you forever<em>

Sometimes I just want to tell him how much I appreciate all he's done for me but I don't know how to tell him. I just want to let out all of these thoughts that have been running through my mind. But for now I'll stick to the small talk. One day I'll work up the courage to tell him. I'll figure out a way.

_I watch Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today.<br>Go save the world  
>I'll be around.<br>I watch superman fly away  
>Come back I'll be with you someday.<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down.<em>

I watch him leave for work everyday. I miss him but hope he knows that I'll always be waiting right here when he comes home. I know he has to go so I don't try to stop him but that doesn't change the fact that I miss my big brother__

_Tall, dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational,  
>But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah.<br>Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying,  
>He's not all bad like his reputation<br>And I can't hear one single word they say._

I have a close relationship with my brother. Whenever he's not working, he always finds time somewhere in his busy schedule for me. We go on an annual camping trip together every summer. We've been going since Kendall was old enough to go without an adult. Everybody thinks he's a bad kid but he's not. You just have to get to know him. I ignore all of those parents that I hear talking about him. I don't want to hear it.

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK.  
>I always forget to tell you I love you<br>_

I understand he can't always hang out with me. He has to hang out with the guys too. The guys are always willing to let me hang out with them but they need their guy time and I don't always want involved. After all, their plans do have a tendency to go wrong. I understand he has friends his own age to hang out with and I don't mind.  
><em><br>I watch Superman fly away,  
>You've got a busy day today.<br>Go save the world, I'll be around.  
>I watch Superman fly away,<br>Come back, I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down._

Kendall and I are closer than most siblings. I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything. I still remember one day a couple of years ago, he wasn't getting back from work until late. My mom wouldn't let me stay up late and wait for him but after she went to bed I snuck out into the living room. I stayed up until eleven o'clock but then I fell asleep. I was only eight. When he came home he brought me a milkshake from McDonald's. When he woke me up I ased him how he knew I'd wait for him. He told me that he just knew his little sister. I coudn't think of a better big brother than Kendall.__

_And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't save some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me.  
>I'm far away but I'll never let you go<br>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_

It's no secret that Kendall is good looking. He has dated lots of girls but none of his relationships have really gone well. I just hope that one day, when he finds the right girl, he won't forget about me. Actually, a lot of girls have broken up with him for not spending enough time with them. He wasn't with them because he was hanging out with me. I sometimes worry that because he loses lots of girls that way, he'll do something to change it. Then I remember that Kendall loves spending time with me. I have to say I love it too.

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
>Right here wishing the flowers were from you<br>Wishing the card was from you  
>Wishing the call was from you<br>'Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

Just when I think Kendall has found his Kryptonite he shows up with that smile of his. One year, Kendall had to work on my birthday. He promised me he'd be back in time for my party. Guests started showing up and still no Kendall. I opened my presents first. Everytime I opened a present I wished it was from Kendall. The flowers were from my friend's little brother, the card was from Mom, and the call was from Grandma. We were about to cut the cake when the doorbell rang. I had given up hope on Kendall. Then, when I opened the door, there he stood. That goofy smile plastered on his face. He was holding a present. I couldn't stay mad at him.

__

_I watch Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around  
>Forever and ever.<br>I watch Superman fly away  
>I swear I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<em>

I love you Kendall. I'll wait for my big brother, my Superman forever. Don't forget that even on the worst day of your life, when you come home, your baby sister will be waiting ready to comfort and hug you.

_Come back down_

So don't forget to come back Kendall. Don't leave us like Dad. I know you'd never do something like that.

**How was that? I'm not sure how I feel about this. I might take it down later but I'm not sure. If you don't want me to take it down..REVIEW! If you do, then review and tell me that.**__


End file.
